A Hobbit...or Maybe Not?
by Mindy McCawley
Summary: Mindy was obsessed with the hobbits, then one day she fell into the Shire, this story's about her adventure with Frodo, Samwise, Peregrin, and Meriadoc.
1. A weird, and painfull dream...or reality...

A Hobbit...or Maybe Not?  
  
I sat at my computer talking to my friend while I searched the Internet long and hard for anything I could find on the four best characters of Lord of the Rings, the hobbits, of course! There's Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. And I love them all!   
  
Cutiepie: Mindy, what ARE you doing?   
Hobbitluver: Looking up stuff on Elijah, Dom, Billy, and Sean, duh! What do I always do?  
Cutiepie: You're really sad!  
Hobbitluver: I know, you love me anyway! Anyhoo! I have to go! I have to go to work early tomorrow, there's going to be a special showing of Lord of the Rings! I can't wait!  
Cutiepie: Oh God! Sounds like fun...or danger, not sure right now. I'll talk to you tomorrow!  
Hobbitluver: Buh Bye!  
  
I said that then I got off the Internet. I looked around my room smiling, it was full of Lord of the Rings memorabilia. My walls were covered in pictures of the four hobbits, in and out of the movie. I sat on my bed, and closed my eyes thinking about Eli, Dom, Billy, and Sam. I was almost asleep when I felt one of those dreams where you feel like your falling. I sat up quickly. I looked around. "WHERE THE?" I asked out loud. I was in some kind of forest. I stood up looking around. I heard a small noise coming from the brush in front of me. "Uh...hello? Is anyone there?" I asked quietly. All of a sudden two people jumped out at me. "Ah!" I screamed. At the same time they both screamed. I went to run, but I ran into something. I looked at it, it was a tree, a tall, big tree. That's when I noticed, I WAS SHORT!!! "OMG! I'm short!" I yelled. The two other people looked at me. "Short? Not really. Your as tall as we are." One said. I looked at him. My eyes about bulged out of my head. "YOUR...YOUR...PEREGRIN!" I said. He smiled. "Yes, I am. Peregrine Took, and you are?" He asked. "I am...Mindy." I said. He looked. "That's a weird name, don't you think?" He asked. "Mindy? Weird? No, but Perigrin is!" I said defending myself. "My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck." The other said. I looked at them shocked. "Your both...well, your hobbits!" I said. "Yes, we are." Merry said. "Whoa! I must be dreaming!" I said. "Your awake, I'm sure." Said Pippin. "Merry, Pip! Where did you too go?" I heard someone else say. The brushes beside me rattled, and two other people came out. I looked at them. Samwise, and Frodo! "Oh Wow! I need to sit!" I said plopping on the ground.  
  
"Who's your new friend?" Frodo asked. "This is Mindy, we saw her fall from the tree." Pip said. "I fell from the tree? No wonder I'm seeing things!" I said. "Seeing things, is that not normal?" Samwise asked. "No, I mean seeing fake things, I mean hobbits aren't real!" I said. "We are so!" Pippin said. I stood up. "So your not hallucinations?" I asked. "I don't think so." They said confused at the word. "Where are we?" I asked. "The Shire." Merry said. "Oh wow! Can I go see it?" I asked. "Of course! We'll take you ourselves. By the way, I'm Frodo Baggins, and this is Samwise Gamgee." Frodo said. "Nice to meet all of you." I said. I stood up, and followed the four hobbits into the Shire.  
  
I looked at everything taking in all the sights. I looked down at what I was wearing, and I saw I was in a dress. I smiled, and turned around when I heard what sounded like a cart. Everyone else turned also. "GANDALF!" Frodo yelled. I looked amazed. "Mr. Gandalf the wizard?" I asked Samwise. He nodded. "Yes." He said. "Wow!" I said. Samwise looked at me with confusion. "Never mind me." I said.   
  
Later that night  
  
I danced with Frodo at his uncle Bilbo's birthday party. He parted from me, and ran to the table where Sam was. I smiled. "Sam, dance with her." Frodo said. "I'd rather just sit here, and drink my ail." Sam said shyly. Frodo pushed him towards me I smiled. "Hello Sam." I said grabbing his hand to help him dance. Once we were done we laughed as we sat at the table drinking an ail. We all got up to dance once we were done. Then all of a sudden someone yelled "DRAGON!" We all looked up, and saw a dragon, Sam and I hit the floor right away while Frodo went to get his uncle Bilbo down. We looked up, and laughed when we saw it was a firecracker. And we laughed even more when we saw Merry and Pippin being held by their ears with char-black faces, and their hair a mess, they obviously did that. Then Bilbo stood to give a speech. He said a few things, and it sounded quite familiar, then he was gone! He vanished into thin air. Frodo, and I looked at each other confused. He got up, and looked around for Bilbo everywhere. He was no where to be found. 


	2. Stayin' Alive, shortcuts, and black ride...

I smiled, and silently laughed with Sam as we sat looking for his lost pipe in the bush under Bilbo's window. Then we heard an old voice say something about evil, and we tuned into what was being said. We heard something, well, a lot of something's about a ring, and the end of the world. We made a rustling noise as we stood up so we could hear better. All of a sudden Sam was lifted up by the old person, I recognized him as Gandalf.   
  
"Samwise Gamgee have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf asked. "I haven't been droppin'' no eves, sir, honest. I was just looking for my pipe." Sam said. "How much did you hear?" Gandalf asked. "N-nothing important. That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, and a dark lord, and something about the end of the world but please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything... unnatural," Sam said. "I have a job for you to do Samwise Gamgee." Mr. Gandalf said.   
  
I jumped up, and down to see what was going on. I was jumping up when I jumped to high, and fell straight on my butt. "Owe!" I said. All of a sudden I was pulled through the window, and I was standing next to Sam. "Who are you?" Mr. Gandalf asked. "I'm Mindy, that's all I know Mr. Gandalf, sir." I said. "Well, you are going to go with Mr. Frodo, and Mr. Samwise. You and Sam will be at Mr. Frodo's side to Mordor." Mr. Gandalf said. "Mordor?" I asked. "Mordor." He said. "Uh...is that like in Hollywood or something?" I asked. "Huh?" They all asked looking at me weird. "Never mind!" I said. A man ran over to us from no where, and handed me a map of Middle-Earth. "It's right....here." He said pointing out Mordor. "OH! Got cha!" I said giving him a thumbs up. He ran away. "Uh...huh....annnyyywaayyy." Gandalf said. Sam was standing there scratching his head. "Go on." I said. "Yeah, well, where was I?" He asked confused. "We are going to be on Frodo's side at all times." I said. "Oh yes, you will all go to Bree, you'll meet me at the Prancing Pony." Mr. Gandalf said. "Is that a pub?" Sam asked. "It is, and an inn also." Gandalf said. I looked at him. "OK, so here's the plan, we go to out of the Shire, then find a way to Bree, then we meet you at a place called the Prancing Pony. Correct?" I asked. He nodded. "That is correct." He said. I started searching my pockets. "Where's my palm pilot when I need it? Not here, that's where!" I said. They all stared at me. "Hi, I wont do tricks so stop staring!" I said. Gandalf gave me one last weird look, and went on. "We best be off. It's best if you get there as soon as possible." He said. I nodded. "OK, so off we go." I said.   
  
Sam and I grabbed hands while he held a walking stick in his other hand. I was scared. "Now, don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee, don't you leave him." Gandalf warned. Sam nodded. "I wont Sir." He said. "Go on now." Gandalf said giving us all a little push.   
  
A little longer in I started humming. "What are you doing?" Frodo asked. "Humming, I can't be silent the whole way to Bree!" I said. "Well, then we all need a song to sing." Sam said. "Well, um...what about....uh..." Before I could say anything the music for "Stayin' Alive" came on. "Uh...that wouldn't be me first choice, but hey!" I said. We all started to Disco while walking. After a while of getting our groove on Sam stopped. "What's wrong Sam?" Frodo asked. "One more step, and that's further then I've ever been." Sam said. I smiled. "I'll help you Sam." I said. "All you have to do is close your eyes, and take a big leap." I said. I took a big leap, and so did Frodo. "Your turn Sam." Frodo said. Sam closed him eyes, and took a huge leap. It was too long, and he lost him balance landing on me. I let out a huge sigh of breath. "Sam, can you please get off me?" I asked out off breath. He got off. "Sorry." He said. "It's OK." I said. "See Sam, we're still in the Shire, there's nothing to worry about!" Frodo said.   
  
All of a sudden there was a rustle in the corn stalks. And Merry, and Pippin ran into us. "Merry! Pippin! What ARE you doing?" I asked. "Nothing, but I'd suggest you run!" Merry yelled. We heard someone yell. "You've been in Farmer Maggot's crop again!" Frodo said. "Farmer Maggot?" I asked. I stopped, and laughed. Then I looked up seeing everyone far ahead of me. "Fine, don't wait for me or anything!" I said out loud, although they couldn't hear. I ran as fast as I could I caught up to them, and ended up running past Sam, and Pippin. All of a sudden Merry and Frodo stopped causing me to run into them, and Sam and Pippin run into me. We all rolled down a large hill.   
  
"BLOODY HELL! THAT HURT! Why prey-tell did we stop?" I asked. "Well, we were using the shortcut." Merry said. "Shortcut? To what?" Sam asked. "MUSHROOMS!" Pippin said yelling. He ran towards the mushrooms. Frodo stood in the middle of the road looking really weird. "Get off the road." He said not moving. "Uh...wha? Why?" I asked. "Get off the road." He said again. "Dude, a little bossy aren't we?" I said. "GET OFF THE ROAD!" Frodo yelled. "OK!" I said. We all ran under this tree's roots. I was about ready to be sick cause there were bugs every where. I made a disgusted face. Then this really freaky black rider...person...thing came looking for us, but left without finding us.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Merry asked. "I need to get out of the Shire." Frodo said. "Buckleberry Ferry." Merry said. We all started running. "Buckleberry Ferry? What kind of weird name is that?" I asked as we ran. "It's our life savor so don't ask questions, just be thankful for it!" Sam said. "Geeze! You guys sure give a new meaning to the saying 'there are no stupid questions.'" I said. We finally reached Buckleberry Ferry. I started laughing as I thought of the name. "Buckleberry Ferry...ha ha ha!" I said laughing. Merry gave me an evil glance. "Whoa! Sorrrreyy!" I said. We all got onto a conveniently placed boat. "FRODO! RUN!" We all yelled seeing a black rider...person...thing chasing after him. As he was running all of a sudden the slow motion kicked on and "Chariots of Fire" started playing as he ran, and we all called for him in deep, slow voices. Then he made a huge leap onto the boat, and everything started going at a regular pace. The rider stopped, and looked at us. I stuck my tong out at him, and yelled "NA-NA NA boo boo! You can't get us!" Everyone looked at me weird again, I was really getting tired of the weird looks. "OK, any more weird looks, and I will tackle the person looking at me!" I said. They all nodded. "It's just, you're kind of weird for a hobbit." Sam said. "Well, that's cause well, I'm not sure if I'm a hobbit or not." I said. "Oh..." Pippin said.   
  
We all dramatically looked ahead, and a light shined on us from out of no where. "This is getting REALLY weird!" I said. 


	3. A pint, drooling, Barbies, and much, muc...

Chapter 3  
  
"Finally, Bree! Geeze! I thought WE'D never get here!" I said. I looked over at Pippin. "Dude, Pip, you OK?" I asked. "No! I think I'm sea sick!" he said then he barfed all over. "OH! EWE!" I said. He cleaned of his mouth, and smiled. "I feel better." He said. "Glad one of us does!" We all said about ready to be sick from the sight. "Anyway, let's go. Gandalf's probably waiting for us." Frodo said. "Lead the way!" I said motioning him to lead away. We all walked to this big door. We rang the doorbell. Nothing happened. I was major tired, and totally annoyed with waiting so I went to the doorbell, and rang it like 50 times repeatedly.   
  
"WHAT?" The door person said. I smiled. "Nice to see you too." I said. "What business to 5 hobbits have in Bree?" He asked. "We wish to find a place to stay at the Prancing Pony, and our business is our own business and no concern of yours." Frodo said. "Yeah, so just let us in already!" I said. He opened the door. "That mouth will give you trouble Missy!" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" I said. We all walked away. It was raining, and I was cold. Finally in the distance we saw the sign for the Prancing Pony.   
  
We all ran to it. We found a table, and ordered some ail. Sam and I sat next to each other, and Frodo was on Sam's other side, while Merry and Pippin were across us on the other side. "Sir. Have you seen the wizard Gandalf the Gray around here?" Frodo asked. "No, not for six months or so." The innkeeper said. "Thank you. We'd like a room." Frodo said. "And your name, is?" The innkeeper asked. "It's Wood." I said. "Wood?" He asked. "Yes, that's what I said, Wood." I said. I had no clue where that name came from, but it sounded right. "Well, your room is number 12." He said. "Thank you." Frodo said.   
  
We sat down. Merry came to the table with a huge cup of ail. We all looked at it shocked, well, all of us sept Frodo. "What's that?" Merry asked. "This, my friend, is a pint." Merry said. "It comes in pints? I'm getting me one!" Pippin said. He ran up to the bar. Then we heard him say "A Baggins, yes! I know Frodo Baggins, he's right there." Pippin said. Then again, the slow motion went on. "OK! Who's pushing the slow motion button?" I asked in a deep, slow voice. "Me, why you got a problem with it?" A bodiless voice said. "Uh...OK, could you TURN IT OFF?" I yelled. All of a sudden everything went back to normal. "God I hate it when slow motion comes on!" I said to Sam. He looked at me confused. "Yeah, never mind." I said. He smiled. Frodo was lying on the ground when all of a sudden he disappeared. "WHAT THE?" I yelled. Pippin dropped his pint. "Where'd he go? FRODO! FRODO! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Pip yelled. Everyone looked at him. "What? My friend just vanished! What am I supposed to do? This wasn't in the script was is?" He asked. Everyone pulled their scripts out, and the map guy ran in from no where. "It's right.....here." he said pointing out the vanishing part. "Oh!" Pippin said. We all put out scripts away.   
  
All us hobbits jumped up, and ran upstairs. We stopped just as we got to the door. "What are we going to do?" Pippin asked. "Well, it's simple, we go in there, and kick some ass!" I said. "Who's ass do we kick?" Sam asked. "Strider, he's up there." I said. "Who's Strider, and how do you know he's in there?" Merry asked. "I don't know the answer to either of the questions." I said. Sam knocked on the door, and we all stood there ready to fight. "Give us our friend back!" Sam yelled. "Yeah, or else we'll kick your...your...really tall...ass!" I said. Seeing he was like a human or something.  
  
Later that night   
  
We had all met Strider, and he explained some stuff about the ring, and told us what we had to do this it. It was basically pretty boring. So now we're all in Strider's room, Frodo and Strider are sitting in chairs while Merry, Pippin, Sam and I are lying in the huge bed. I felt something wet on my shoulder. I looked at it, and saw Pippin drooling on me. "Oh gross!" I said quietly. No one heard me. I pushed Pippin off of me, and I moved closer to Sam who put his arm around me. "You drool on me Sam, and you'll regret it." I said quietly. "Stupid ring...:Mumble: go away! :Mumble: No! I don't want to play outside right now! I'm playing with my Barbie." I heard Pippin mumble. I looked over. "Barbie? Oh yeah, that's sexy!" I joked. I sat up, obviously Pippin had made sure I wasn't going to sleep tonight. "Strider." I said. "What?" He asked. "How come your name is Strider?" I asked. "I don't know, it just is." He said. "I'm hungry." I said. "You had diner." He said. "Yeah, but no supper." I said. "You don't need diner and supper!" He said. "Maybe you don't, but I don't think you know a hobbits diet well..." I said getting cut off by a horrible, high-pitched scream. "Whoa! Sounds like this girl I used to know." I said. "Ring Wraiths. We'd better get going." Strider said. Sam, Pippin, and Merry all sat up quickly when another scream was heard. "Owe! What is that noise?" Merry asked. "Ring Wraiths." Strider said. We all got up.   
  
"So Pip, you like Barbies do you?" I asked. He looked at me with a how-did-you-know look. I smiled. "Drool on me while I'm trying to sleep, and I'll tell everyone." I said. "I can't help it if I drool!" He said. "Yeah, well, you can help it if you drool on me, it's gross!" I said.   
  
Later that Night at Hilltop  
  
I slept as the other ate, Frodo, I'm not sure where he was, but the guys had a fire going, and all, it was nice. Frodo barged in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!" He yelled stomping on the fire. We heard another high-pitched squeal. "UHH! That REALLY gets annoying fast!" I yelled. I looked down, and noticed I had no sword. "Ah! I have no sword. PAUSE EVERYTHING!" I yelled. All of a sudden everything and everyone was paused except me. "Wardrobe, I need a sword!" I yelled. The map/script guy came out carrying a sword. "Dude, you do a lot of work don't you." I said. "Yeah, it's hard being a 1 man crew." He said. "Um...yeah...OK, thanks again for the uh...everything." I said. He ran back out of the screen. "PLAY!" I yelled. Everything started back to normal. Everyone looked baffled at my hand in which now held a sword. "Um...I used the Jedi Mind Trick." I said. They looked at me weird. "The whadda what trick?" Merry asked. "Jedi Mind. Dude that movie is like a major hit!" I said. "Movie?" Sam asked. "Sorry, forgot, your hobbits!" I said. "Uh...huh....anyway..." Frodo said. We all ran to the top of the thinggy we were on. We made a protective circle around Frodo. "We got ya covered Frodo. We wont let um get cha!" I said. "Yeah!" The others said. The black rider...people...things surrounded us.   
  
All of a sudden Strider ran, and saved the day, but Frodo was stabbed. "FRODO!" I yelled. I ran over to him. "Frodo! Don't die on me! Hold out!" I yelled. I saw the others yell for him also. "SAM! He's been stabbed! He doesn't look good! What do I do?" I yelled to him. "I don't know, just make sure he stays alive!" Sam yelled. "Frodo, stay alive, don't die on me!" I said grabbing his hand.   
  
-------------------  
Hello people! Thanks to Aldawen Greenleaf for reviewing! Um...sorry this chapter took so long, I had the worst case of writers block for this story, and I really think it's my worst chapter yet! So if you really hate it I'm sorry! I'll write more for you tonight! Thanks all! 


	4. Singing, Dancing, A Long Talk With Sam, ...

Hello all! Sorry it's been so long. I've really been busy! Here's a chapter for you, and I thought I'd be cool and go through the routine with you:   
1.) I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of it's characters (I'm working on that one as we speak!)  
2.) I do own Mindy, well, kind of, I mean, I'm her....anyway  
3.) The map/script/wardrobe guy, I own his contract, and he's a vary busy man, so please hold up on the fan mail, he's swamped with it already! He's beginning to make furniture out of the opened envelopes. It's quite stylish!   
Anyway, yeah. Read and enjoy, I'm not going to push you to review, but suggestions are ALWAYS welcome, in fact I'm begging for them! Writers block and all!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
We grabbed Frodo, and started off through the forest. "STRIDER! I don't think he's going to make it!" I yelled. "You don't have to yell, I'm standing right next to you." He said. I turned to my side, and saw him. "Oh, hi!" I said. "Oh! Yeah! Frodo, hurt! Sorry, got off track here." I said. Everyone gave me a weird look. "And that..." I said. Frodo started making these weird noises, and he wasn't looking so good. All of a sudden a bright light shone, and a girl jumped off her horse. She grabbed Frodo. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" I yelled. "Shh. He'll be safe with me, I can take him over the river where the power of my people will save him." She said. "Strider! Who is she? Why is she taking Frodo? I don't get it!" I said. "Calm down little hobbit. She is an Elf, she will protect him, and take him to safety." He said. All of a sudden she rode off with Frodo.  
  
"Sam! What if he's not OK?" I asked Sam as we walked to Rivendell. "Mr. Frodo is strong. He'll be fine Mindy." Sam said. I started humming "Stayin' Alive" and Sam hummed along with me. We both kind of laughed as we thought of the beginning of our adventure. "Mindy, I think Mr. Frodo, Merry, Pip, and I are lucky to have met you." He said. "Sam, I think we were supposed to meet. I was brought here to meet you all, and I'm glad I was." I said. We all looked at each other with a smile.   
  
Later On  
  
Sam, and I jumped around singing "Stayin' Alive" trying to teach Merry and Pippin the tune. We added some Disco in, and we were all set. We laughed until we hurt someone behind us. We turned around, and saw Frodo. We ran up to him. "Mr. Frodo, you're OK!" Merry yelled. We all had one big group hug. "Frodo, I'm glad you're better." I said. "I know what you did." He said. I looked at him shocked. I went through my mind trying to think of everything I've done wrong. "Whatever it was, I surely didn't mean to Mr. Frodo." I said. He smiled. "You stayed with me. I felt your presence." He said. "Well, yes, I was with you a lot Mr. Frodo. Sam too. We were told to stand by you, and that's what we intend to do." I said. Sam nodded. He smiled. "I'm glad I have you too to look after me." He said. We smiled.   
  
We all kind of parted, and Mr. Frodo went to talk with Bilbo who was here. Then he went to some secret meeting, which of course, we had to go check out. We stood in the bushes listening. When they had established a fellowship we all jumped out there. "Mr. Frodo! We wont leave you!" I said. "Who are they?" Someone asked. "Geeze! Who are you?" I asked. Gandalf put his hand over my mouth. "These are the hobbit friends of Mr. Frodo, they will go along for the journey." He said. "Terrific! Where are we going?" Pippin asked. I laughed. "Pip, shh!" I said. He quieted down.   
  
"Sam, why do we have to go on? We did what Mr. Gandalf asked us to do, didn't we? I want to go home." I said. He looked at me. "Where is your home?" He asked. "Well...well, I don't know where it is from here. I live in Iowa." I said. "I've never heard of such a place." He said. "That's what I'm worried about. What if I can't go home, and go to work, and go to the opening of Lord of the Rings." I said. He looked at me, and my face lit up. I was beginning to remember things. Then it hit me, I knew what I had to do. "Sam! I know what I've got to do! I've got to go through the movie, then I can go home! It's so simple, why didn't I think of this before?" I asked. The map/script/wardrobe guy walked out. "Because you just read it off the cue card I held up." He said. "OK, now first of all, did you really need to say that? And second of all, good handwriting." I said. "First, yes I did, it's in my contract, and second thank you." He said. "OK, you can go now, we're in the middle of my incredible breakthrough!" I said. He walked away. "That was weird." Sam said. "Yeah, that seems to happen a lot." I said. "Somehow, I think this quest would be a lot different without you." Sam said. "It is. You only have Pippin and Merry for amusement, and let's face it, they can't be on all the time." I said. "HEY!" Pippin and Merry said at the same time. I just shrugged not knowing what to say. 


	5. A Brush With Death, A Loss, and Somethin...

Chapter 5  
  
We sat on this really huge mounting thing. I was sitting with Sam watching Merry and Pippin sword fight. "YEAH! Go Merry! Oh! Good one Pippin!" I screamed. Sam laughed, and watched in fastination. "Go on Sam! Be adventourous! Give them a cheer!" I said. He shook his head, and looked down. I grabbed his hand. "Come on Sam, it's fun!" I said holding my arm out like I had a sword. I started jumping around pretending to fight Sam who wasn't doing anything. "Sam! Come on!" I said. He smiled, and held out his arm pretending to fight me. We laughed, and joked around for a while. We stopped when we heard Merry and Pippin fighting with Gimli. I laughed as Sam looked up. "What's that?" He asked. "Nothing, just a whisp of cloud." Gimli said. We found out that they were spies of Saruman. We all hid.   
  
We walked up a snowey, cold mountain. "My feet are freaking FREEZING! And my hair is all white." I complained. They all just ignored me. "And my stomach is growling, and I'm really, really hungry." I complained more. "And I can't feel my face. OH MY GOD! I CAN'T FEEL MY FACE!" I said panicking. "SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at me. "Geeze! SOOORRY!" I said. All of a sudden Frodo tripped and fell tumbling down. He stood up and looked at Bromir. Strider and him kind of gave each other really bad looks and Bromir gave Frodo the ring after Strider told him to. All of a sudden a snow pile fell on us. "Sam! Mr. Frodo, are you OK?" I asked. "What about us?" Merry asked. "You guys landed on me. I know you're OK." I said. "I'm fine." Sam said. "Me too." Frodo said. There was a big argument on where to go, and they ended up letting the decision go to Frodo who decided to go through the mines of Moria.   
  
"Wow! Sam, look at that door!" I said. We looked at it in wonder. Gandalf said something about speaking friend and entering, and Merry asked what that meant. Gandalf explained that you just had to say the password and you could get in. So he tried a bunch of passwords, but none worked. Then I noticed Sam waving good-bye to Bill the pony. "Bub bye Bill." He said. I smiled. Sam was such a cutie. "What's the elvish word for friend?" I heard Frodo ask. "Mellon." Gandalf said then the doors opened. We walked in, and Gimli was telling everyone how great we were gonna have it, I smiled at the thought, until I looked around. There were dead bodies everywhere. Gimli started spazzing out while I grabbed Sam's hand. "Sam this is scary!" I said. He nodded vigorously. "I want my mommy." Pip squealed. "It's OK, Pip." I said. All of a sudden something came up and grabbed Frodo. He yelled for Strider and so did Sam. We finally got Frodo freed. I looked at Sam shaking my head. "I don't like here, I'm with Pip, I want my mommy!" I said. Gandalf told us it was a four-day journey out. I was not liking that fact. I walked closely to Sam quietly listening to Pip and Merry. "Are we lost?" Pip asked. "No." Merry said frankly. "I think we are." Pip said. "Shh…" Merry replied. "Merry." Pip said. "What?" Merry asked. "I'm hungry." Pip said. I giggled quietly. Pip looked at me. "I'm hungry too." I said. He gave me a weird look. I sat on a rock with Sam. "Sam, what are we gonna do after this?" I asked. "I don't know. We're in this journey for a long time. It depends on what goes on during it, but I sure hope I can do something with you." He said smiling. I gave him a huge smile. I opened my mouth to say something when I heard Merry say, "He's remembered." Sam and I jumped up. Gandalf had some light come out of his staff. "There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam said to me. I nodded. Gimli ran up to a big tomb thing and started crying as Gandalf read from it about someone dieing. Then all of a sudden at the side of me I heard a huge noise that broke the silence. I looked over. Pip had this horribal look on his face. Then Gandalf said something about Pip throwing himself in next time to rid us of his stupidity. I gave Pip a hug. "It's Ok Pip, we all make mistakes." I said. Suddenly I got a flashback of a horribal kindergarden play. I saw a little girl with a short pie-like hair cut who had a bow in her hair and a dress on singing about everyone making mistakes. I grabbed my head. "WHOA! Scary though! REALLY scary thought!" I said quietly. Sam looked at me. "Are you OK?" He asked. "Yeah, I just had a flashback of my real life. When I'm not with you guys." I said. "What did you see?" He asked. "A horribal kindergarden play I had. Oh the humanity!" I said. Pip tried hard not to laugh, but didn't succeed. All of a sudden the bigger people and Frodo started looking around. Frodo pulled out his sword and we all saw a flash of blue. "Frodo!" Sam yelled. There really ugly, I mean butt ugly, like killerly disgustingly ugly things came at us. We all drew our swords, and we fought them off till a huge troll thing took Frodo. Sam watched Frodo get pinned to a wall by a spear. I started to cry as I ran with Sam to him. "Frodo!" We both yelled. "He's still alive!" Sam said. Frodo showed us this vest thing that looked like something someone would wear, but who? Come to think of it I don't know anyone who would wear it, but it looked pretty weird. We all ran away when we heard more ugly things. We all had to jump from one huge pillar to another. I was scared to death by now. We all ran, but all of a sudden Gandalf stopped, and said something ending in "YOU SHAL NOT PASS!" then everything went so fast as he was pulled to where he was hanging off the edge. Frodo tried to run, but he was held off and we all screamed for him. Hen in slow motion Gandalf fell. I started crying as I ran. "NO! Gandalf!" I cried.   
  
We got out of Moria and we all sat around crying for Gandalf. "Sam…Sam he can't be! He just can't be dead!" I cried. We were all hurried to our feet to retreat, even in our suffering we couldn't sit and get attacked again. We started walking while Gimli told us of a really scary elf lady. I walked closer to everyone. All of a sudden we were surrounded by elves with arrows. "Now this, this is bad." I said. We were taken away to some chick. I looked at her. "Who are you?" I asked. Some guy looked at me. "Watch your tounge with the Lady of the Wood." He said. I salooted him. "Yes Sir!" I said. We all heard some boring talk then we went to sleep. I quietly snuck to where Sam was sleeping. "Sam! Sam! I've got to talk to you." I said. He sat up from his sleep. "What is it?" He asked tiredly. I grabbed him and kissed him. "Thanks Sam. Good night." I said walking away. I smiled. "Finally." I whispered. 


	6. Sacrifices of the Ring-bearer, A Sad Goo...

I woke up the next morning. I opened my eyes hoping I was home, but I looked and remembered I was still in the Elves land. I sighed. I really was missing home, though I was having a good time with Sam and Mr. Frodo and Merry and Pip. I walked outside my room and saw Sam. I smiled at him. "Morning Sam." I said. He turned red and walked away. I smiled and giggled. I went to find Merry and Pip. "Merry! Pip! Morning." I said. They laughed and made kissy sounds. "Sam told you?" I asked. "Of course! We're smart and brave and leaders, we must be told." Pip said. I laughed. "Sure you are." I said. He looked hurt. "It's OK Pip. Are we leaving today? It's not right here. That Elf lady is scary." I said. "Hello, Mindy of the future." I heard. I looked around. "Who said that?" I asked. "Said what?" Merry asked. "I heard someone say something to me." I said. "I am in your head, no one can hear me. I know what you seek. You wish to return home. And that you will, as soon as you do the task you were assigned." She said. "I know what I must do, I must help destroy the ring." I thought. "You are correct, that is your task. When you complete that you shall return to where you were once from." She said. "Thank you." I thought. "Are you OK Miss Mindy?" Merry asked. "I'm fine. I know how I'm to get home! I just have to help destroy the ring!" I said. They looked confused. "Never mind, if you see Sam, please tell him I said hi." I said. They laughed again, and walked away.  
  
I saw Frodo sitting on a bench alone not to far away from me. I smiled and walked to him. I sat on the ground in front of him. "Hello Mr. Frodo." I said. He looked up. He looked sad. "Are you alright Frodo?" I asked. He nodded sadly. "I miss Gandalf. I do not want this ring! I do not want to do this anymore! Gandalf has DIED for this! And what for?" He asked his anger building. "Mr. Frodo, I know it seems like the ring is not worth the loss, but it is. It is so important. You carry the weight of the worlds in your hands, and I can only imagine that is hard to do. Mr. Frodo you're important, I don't know for sure, but I believe you may save the world. Gandalf would have wanted you to go on, to do this." I said. "How do you know? You never knew him!" He said with anger. My eyes started to water. "I know I didn't, but he was a good man! I was taken from everything I know, and dropped from a tree to this! I miss my home! I miss my family! I miss everything, and I can't go back to it until you destroy the ring! I know you've lost a lot, but you still have us! The people who have promised to stand by you through everything! We will die for you if it is needed! You ARE the ring-bearer and with that there is sacrifice!" I said. He looked up at me. "I'm sorry Miss Mindy. I just don't want to do this alone." He said. "You aren't alone, Sam's here and I'm here, and Merry, and Pip, and Gimli, and Boromir, and Strider, and Legalose. We are all here for you. We wont let you do this alone." I sad. He nodded.   
  
"We need to be off." Legalose said walking up. I stood up. "Where are we going now?" I asked. "We shall take the Great River." He said. I nodded. I walked up behind Sam. I jumped at him. "Hello Mr. Sam." I said. He turned bright red. "Hello." He said shyly. I smiled. I kissed him again. Merry and Pip's eyes got huge. I smiled and laughed. "Will you be riding with me?" I asked him. He nodded.  
  
We all go in three boats. We made our way down a huge river. Pippin looked up, and looked all green. "Pippin, are you OK?" I asked. He shook his head then barfed off the side of the boat. "EWE!" I said. Everyone looked at him and looked sick. "Pip, boats do not seem to be good for you." I said. He shook his head. "They aren't." He said throwing up again. "Oh God!" I said turning away. I looked up, and saw two huge statues far in front of us. "Wow! Look at that!" I said. Everyone looked up, and Strider told us that was his kings. I looked at them in amazement. "Wow! They are really cool!" I said. He nodded. We gradually got closer and closer until we passes them. We stopped the boats. I sat next to Sam, and rested my head in his lap. "Where is Frodo?" Merry asked. Strider looked around and saw Frodo and Boromir gone. He went to find them. All of a sudden we all pulled out or swords. "Orks." Sam said. I looked all around and all millions, it seemed, of orks. "Oh god!" I said. We fought off Orks for a while, then we split up. Sam and I went to find Frodo. We ran through trees and I felt my arms and face being scraped up by the branches. "SAM! WAIT!" I yelled, but he was too far ahead to hear. He keep yelling for Frodo.   
  
Then I saw Sam run out of the clearing of trees. "SAM! WAIT!" I yelled. He was in the water swimming to Frodo. "SAM!" Frodo and I both yelled. I saw him go under the water and I started to cry. "SAVE HIM FRODO!" I yelled. Frodo pulled him into the boat. Sam was coughing and spitting out water. "SAM!" I yelled. He looked back at me. "Strider will take care of you." He said. I started to cry again. "SAM! You can't leave!" I said. He turned around, so he couldn't see me.   
  
All of a sudden I felt a whisp of air, and I opened my eyes. I was in my bed. I sat up. "Sam? Frodo? Merry? Pip?" I asked. I was alone though, back in real life, where I was from. My alarm went off and I heard the voice on it say "You're going to see the hobbits today! In real life! Get up, and go to work!" I sat up, but frowned. I did see the hobbits in real life, I was one of them, and now, I'm just me again. I got dressed and sulked to work. I smiled and I helped get everything ready. Soon the area was filled with TV crews and I was helping people to their seats. I saw Sean Astin and I sighed. I missed Sam. Had it all been a dream? It was too real, it couldn't possibaly been a dream, but it couldn't be reality, could it? Sean Astin walked up to me. "Do I know you? Mindy right?" He asked. I looked shocked. "Yeah! Well, I mean yes, that's my name." I said. He smiled. "I have the weirdest feeling that I know you." He said. "Me too." I said. He smiled, and I helped him to his seat.   
  
The End  
  
Look for the sequal for this story as soon as I either see The Two Towers, or read it. It may be a long wait! SORRY ALL!   
  
Mindy 


End file.
